Careful What You Wish For
by DYlogger
Summary: Aresia managed to kill everyone on earth born with a Y chromosome.  Now that the men- and Hyppolita- are gone, Aresia is stuck facing the consequences.


** Careful What You Wish For  
><strong>

**By: DYlogger**

**A/N: Inspired by 'Fury', the episode where Aresia tried to kill everyone with a penis... or a Y chromosome... -no, not using the penis/chromosome as a _weapon_- wait, what about the transgendered people? Anyway, say that everyone on earth is cisgendered and Aresia succeeded in getting rid of all men. This fic would describe all the repercussions.**

* * *

><p>Aresia succeeded in her mission of ridding the world of men. Although she had also killed her Queen in the process, it was a necessary sacrifice and all the Amazons were happy. Well, almost all the Amazons. Hyppolita's right-hand, Phillipe, became the new Queen and Aresia became Phillipe's right-hand. Everyone who opposed what had happened was tossed out of Themiscyra into Man's Wor- er, the <em>Mortal World<em>, stripped of their immortality.

* * *

><p>"You know," said Phillipe one day, "Man's World-"<p>

"The Mortal World," corrected Aresia.

"Right. The Mortal World is dying out. They're not immortal like us, you know."

"They got on fine before, didn't they?"

"They had men before."

Aresia looked puzzled. "What do _men_-" she spat out the word "-have to do with anything?"

"Erm."

Twenty awkward and informative minutes later, Aresia finally understood why mortal women had kept their men around.

* * *

><p>The next day, Aresia brought a mortal stem cell researcher to Themisycra.<p>

"We're five years from parthenogenesis-"

"What?" asked Phillipe.

"Asexual reproduction," clarified the genetist. "We're five years away from impregnating women without men and twenty away from cloning."

"See?" grinned Aresia. "Problem solved."

* * *

><p>A month later, any trace of research involving asexual reproduction or cloning either blew up or mysteriously disappeared.<p>

Seventy years passed and the scientists _still_ hadn't recovered the information, even though it didn't take that long the first time.

* * *

><p>"What's your plan now?" roared Phillipe. "The mortals still haven't completed the research, and even if they do in the next five years, the women still alive are too old for childbearing!"<p>

Aresia raised an eyebrow innocently. "Plan? _You're_ the queen, Majesty."

* * *

><p>"So what were you trying to do, having us blow up all those labs?" asked Star Sapphire. "Rid the world of mortals so Amazons can take over?"<p>

Aresia just smiled enigmatically.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" yelled Aresia one day, when Wonder Woman touched foot on Themiscyra. "You're not allowed here, you're in exile! Guards!" But there were no guards around, and when Diana truly got a good look at her former best friend, she started laughing. "What's so funny?" she demanded.<p>

"You killed my mother."

"It was for the greater good," she shrugged. "So?"

"Well, mother was your anchor to immortality. Now that she's gone, you're as mortal as the day you were born." Diana lifted up the other's tunic- thank the gods she was wearing a two-piece- and Aresia saw her belly button. Then Diana pulled out a mirror from some hammer space and flashed it at Aresia's face. "See?"

Aresia, seeing her true age, tried to scream dramatically. However, her cry of despair was cut off by Diana's hand. "Guards!"

Women armed with spears ran out from all directions. "Oh, so _now_ you come," grumbled Aresia.

"Guards," said Diana, "Aresia has angered the gods. She is no longer immortal."

"But-"

"Throw her out!"

The guards kicked her off the island. No, literally. They drop-kicked her onto the nearest Grecian island.

* * *

><p>Aresia sighed on her deathbed as Hawkgirl walked into her hospital room. "What do you want?" she groaned.<p>

The winged warrior grinned. "Just wanted you to know that once the Earth dies out, the Mortal World will most likely become populated by an alien species. With men."

Aresia died, knowing she had failed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN (2): Did I mention that this is _also_ my 20th fic published on FFnet and my 50th fanwork (in general)? No? I knew that. I would have done something big, but what's in a number? I suppose it'd be hypocritical of me to ask for congratulations, especially since _I _didn't bother to write anything special for the occasion...**

**A/N (3): The parthenogenesis stat is legit. The cloning one is not. Or, actually, it _could_ be but it was a guess on my part.  
><strong>


End file.
